halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassy Arnold
(formerly) * (Formerly) :* (Formerly) * :* *Coalition of the New Earth Government|rank = * (2550-2552) * (2550-2552) * (2556-2564)|specialty = CQC Specialist|battles = *Battle of Thor * *Battle of June *Assassination of Sentinel *Battle of Sydney|status = Deceased}}Cassandra "Cassy" Emily Arnold ( : 37201-44556-CA) was a (Previously was a while in the ) in the and serve as the second-in-command of Delta-7 during the . She was later conscripted into the in 2556 due to her services in the corps and actions during the . Shee was then placed under the command of Logan Fhajad in Fireteam Sentinel. Later in mid 2557, Arnold and some members of Sentinel turned traitor and joined the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Early Years Born on the colony world of New Carolina, Cassandra Arnold was born to a army , Amanda Arnold, and a local police officer Evan Arnold. Cassy was raised primary by her grandmother and grandfather and lived on the local moon of Rockhill. However, in 2543, New Carolina was attacked by the Covenant and the planet glassed. While Cassy and her grandparents survived, her parents were killed. While her family relocated to Mars, Cassy swore vengeance against the Covenant. Cassy's life soon received a turn for the worst when both her grandparents died or old age or a heart attack and thus, left her an orphan. When she turned 18, Cassy enlisted into the navy and joined Recon Team Echo and was placed as crew of the UNSC Wicker. Human-Covenant War Battle of Thor Being deployed under the command of Petty Officer First Class Murphy, Arnold and her team were sent to the city of Quartz to assist in civilian evac operations and to secure multiple landing sites for UNSC aircraft. The team landed down and began their mission on the far east side of the city. The team entered the Titan Industries building and were able to locate a few scattered civilians and led them to the roof level. However, once on the roof level, Covenant dropships emerged and attacked the humans. With some minor civilian casualties, the team was able to act fast and brought down the phantom. Afterwards, the team moved to the next-door building and started a distress signal. Once a pelican crew came in, the team was extracted and sent to the East Defense Grid Command to reenforce the local UNSC presence there and to also re-activate the local AA gun array. The team landed and quickly got to work clearing out the local Covenant forces. Once the main entrance was cleared, the team went in while marines reenforced the front gate. Murphy and Arnold tried to get the guns online when another wave of Covenant came to attack the area. Eventually, the two were able to rearm the AA guns and cleared the East side of the city, allowing for civilians to escape. Afterwards, Arnold and Murphy assisted in the clean up of the area. Night Mission in Quartz Being deployed with her team, Recon Team Echo were tasked with scouting out a possible escape route for civilian land vehicles and UNSC convoys. As the team moved through the destroyed city-scape, they ran into a few Covenant squads on patrol and were able to eliminate them with relative ease. The team then located an old underground tunnel system used in the days prior to the war against the Insurrection. The team then entered the tunnels only to find a drone hive inhabiting the area. While the team held their own, drones were still able to alert the main Covenant force to their presence and soon, almost every Covenant patrol was in the area. Eventually, ODST squads came into the area and together were able to wipe out the Covenant along with other army and navy units. Arnold and Murphy later led the main evacuation mission to the underground tunnel systems. Afterwards, the team cleared everyone's tracks and placed a few explosives on weak buildings and detonated them when underground. Battle of Alpha-8 Station After the loss of Quartz, the research center of Alpha-8 went offline, effectively silencing the entire human communication traffic on the planet. Recon Team Echo were deployed to the station to investigate the area and center itself. The team landed in a small geyser field around four klicks from Alpha-8 and were forced to hike to the station due to a possible hot LZ. While the team moved closer to the station, they eventually discovered a Covenant patrols spread along the cliffside and rest of the valley. When the team arrived at the station, they were quick to engage Covenant forces and cleared the main courtyard. While another member of Arnold's squad worked on the door to gain entrance, the rest of the squad held off the Covenant attack. After the door was broken into, the team flooded inside and cleared out the rest of the building. After the area was secured, communication was re-established with command. As communication was established, the team learned of a massive assault happening on the capital of New Sacramento. As the distress call was relayed to command, the station came under another assault by the Covenant forces. Once the team exited the facility, they saw a Covenant Assault Carrier overhead deploying phantoms to the station. The team was lucky enough to find a gauss cannon and plenty of heavy armaments in the area to defend the station. As the phantoms came into range, they opened fire and were able to crash a small portion of the incoming attack force. As more ground units landed, Arnold and Murphy defended the main gate from the incoming forces. The team was later joined by the UNSC Wicker which deployed some pelicans to the area and longswords in the air. The team was then extracted and the Wicker left the dying planet as another Covenant fleet arrived to the system. Battle of Earth In sometime after the Battle of Thor, Arnold was reassigned to Recon Team Charlie with Gabriella Gordon and Alexa Matthews. Arnold and Recon Team Charlie were instantly deployed to the city of as the Covenant invaded a small portion of the mega-city. Gordon and Matthews were deployed to the surface and reported to several teams of Covenant movement and tactical plans from ariel views. Charlie was then deployed to recapture with . The team were able to hold against the Covenant but soon, the aliens became to overwhelming and thus the squad was forced to retreat outside the reserve. After the team lost the reserve, they were redeployed to the downtown region to assist with civilian evacuation. Gordon then led Matthews and Petty Officer First Class, Cassy Arnold for a deep cover mission while Statesmen and the other two members of Charlie stayed and evacuated civilians. The trio located a small Covenant navy camp and attacked after seeing the ODST team, Delta-7 enter the area. After the camp was cleared, Charlie and Delta-7 were recovered the brought back to West Point Base, with Arnold joining the ODST team. Battle of Voi Delta-7 was deployed to Voi to to secure the city's heart and rip the Covenant from it. The ODST team also had to make sure that the Covenant didn't escape as any more forces towards the outskirts would make it harder for the forces to punch a hole in Covenant defenses. The team made it through Covenant stations and secured three LZ's for addition marine forces and allowed a total control of the area. Spartan-IV Career After the end of the war, both Cassy and Andrew Dallas of Delta-7 joined the and joined Fireteam Sentinel with Logan Fhajad and Matthew Sabjoi. Dallas was given the rank of leader of the team and was assigned to the Hammerstone for their missions. Battle of June Arriving on the surface of Luna, Fireteam Sentinel was tasked with the elimination of a small cell of insurrectionist. The team landed nearby a colony city of Riker and began their search. Eventually the spartans located the insurrectionist and found an entire base full of explosives and readying for battle. Dallas decided a charge would be necessary and so, he Sabjoi and Arnold all charged in with Fhajad giving them some support along a ridge line. Fhajad then joined the attack per Dallas' orders and soon the squad was surrounded and captured. Though the spartans were stripped of armor and weapons, they were able to escape thanks to both Fhajad and Dallas quick thinking. After the escape was made, the team recovered their armor and weapons and went to the motor pool and main armory. The team had placed dozens of explosives and other ways to destroy the machinery. As the spartans fled, they were persuade by dozens of insurrectionist until the charges went off and the base was destroyed. Afterwards, Dallas was removed as squad leader due to his terrible tactics and was replaced by Fhajad. Coalition of the New Earth Government Sometime in 2557, Dallas along with Sabjoi and Arnold came under Coalition propaganda and then agreed to join the organization. They got into contact with General Stewart and were accepted. The team was then assigned to take a mission in a Coalition planet where they would officially join. Assassination of Sentinel Once the team arrived on Agnes-5, they moved towards the capital in hopes of taking out whoever was in control at the time. Once the team entered the capital they noticed how it was abandoned and practically a ghost town. Once the team reached the capital building they were surrounding by both Connor Stewart, Patrick Irons and dozens of firing squads. As Fhajad readied his weapon to fire, Dallas gave the order and both Arnold and Sabjoi turned and attacked Fhajad. Once his shields were broken, Dallas explained himself and the actions of the team, then proceeded to kill Logan Fhajad and joined the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Battle of Sydney Accompanying Patrick Irons to Sydney for "peace talks", Dallas and his squad along with dozens of other Coalition cover agents infiltrated local UNSC defenses and began a takeover from the inside. However, Dallas soon learned of a possible team willing to take him down and so, Dallas took to action. While driving down the highway, Guardian was engaged by SABER and a squad of Insurgents. Drake provided cover from the bridge above while Gordon and Greyson evacuated the civilians and engaged SABER. After being wounded by the ex spartan, Gordon went to cover while Greyson engaged SABER. After a brief fight, Greyson learned the identity of SABER, his long time high school enemy, Andrew Dallas. Drake tacked the rogue spartan and Gordon shot him but still Dallas was able to escape leaving Guardian confused and scarred. Avery Class Takeover A few hours later, Guardian met the other rogue spartans Matthew Sabjoi and Cassy Arnold and engaged them. Escaping, the rogues dropped some intel that three new Avery Class Heavy Cruisers was hijacked by the Coalition. Gathering targeting data, the Coalition planned to attacked and kill all of Sydney. Luckily, ONI had a contingency plan, using codes to have the auto turrets change targets from the city to the other ships. The spartans of Guardian were sent to stop the cruisers by using the codes and kill all insurrectionist on board and arrest the rogue spartans. Todd and Drake boarded the UNSC Thoraces, Gordon the UNSC New Century and Greyson the UNSC Avery. Three V. Four Drake and Todd were successful but were engaged by a large insurrectionist group led by Sabjoi, who Drake engaged in a fist fight but was beaten. After Drake was on the ground Todd used her Sangheili training and knocked out Sabjoi. Gordon was also successful but as she exited the control hub, she was attacked by Arnold who used a prototype Human Energy Sword designed by ONI. Entering the control hub. Greyson was also attacked by Dallas who also wielded an Sword, and thus Greyson pulled out an electric baton and the two began to duel. After and intense fight, Greyson was able to replace the targeting data with the codes and shoved Dallas into the waters below. The ships began to fire upon each other killing several insurgents but luckily, Gordon was also able to kill Arnold by stabbing her in the thought after an equally intense duel. Psych-Interviews Personality Cassy Arnold could be described as egotistical, self-centered, cocky, yet always had a quirky and rebellious nature to her. Cassy was no where near as sadistic as Dallas, yet she was known to still complete any job with ruthless ease and determination. Cassy was known for also being a bit cocky, normally teasing injuries enemies or opponents before killing them. Arnold was also known to hold PTSD and depression issues due to the lose of her home and parents at age of 11. Despite this, joining the military seemed to give her some sort of boost in determination. Along with her odd behaviors, Arnold was skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, easily taking down several elites with her skills. Arnold is also known to hold grudges that people she sees as inferior, such as Gordon who she attempted to kill twice while in the Battle of Sydney. Physical Appearance Cassy Arnold was described as having a slender face with a few minor scars along her back and left eye along with having bright red hair. She had pensive green eyes and would always wear some shade of scarlet lipstick. Arnold stood at 7ft 1in, just slightly above average height of a spartan. She possessed low cheekbones and would sometimes wear a hood during missions and stealth ops. Arnold had an average build for a female spartan, with above average strength and amazing speed and agility. Cassy was also known to have amazing stamina and endurance as she could easily put up with Sabjoi's constant bickering. Arnold could run for miles without breaking a sweat and could bench about three of her, making her one of the strongest female spartans in her class. Relationships Fireteam Sentinel Andrew Dallas Dallas and Arnold were known to have a good relationship and were completely loyal to each other and any situation they were placed in. The two shared a brother-sister sort of bond and cared about the other well-being, making Arnold Dallas' closets friend. Matthew Sabjoi Though the two initially were known to bug the other and bicker at each other, the two remained loyal allies to one another. Though while Sabjoi always thought he was higher rank, Arnold only let him think that as she was the main brains of the team. Logan Fhajad Little is known about Logan's and Cassy's relationship, but Cassy was willing to beat him into a pulp, implying her hatred for him in every strike. Fireteam Guardian Gabriella Gordon Cassy deems Gabbie as inferior to her and thus disapproves of her leadership position in the Battle of Earth. Therefore, Cassy constantly tried to kill Gordon during the Battle of Sydney as an act of revenge against her. Cassy also described her relationship with Gabbie as the same as Andrew and David's relationship. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 56 Brutes: 98 Humans: 172 Jackals: 533 Elites: 807 Grunts: 1,044 Total Kills: 2,710 (2550-2564)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:ODST Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains